Cupid Disaster
by Senyase
Summary: Seguramente nada de esto estaría pasando si le hubiera hecho caso a Tomoyo esa noche, ahora tengo que ayudar a Shaoran Li a conquistarla ¿Me han visto cara de doctora corazón? Por supuesto que no, pero siempre debo mas de la cuenta, lo único que tengo que lograr es que consiga una cita. Simplemente eso y ya ¿O tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: No es bueno estar sola**

Mi madre solía decir que incluso en los peores momentos, justo cuando sabes que ya nada puede ser peor había algo que te hacía sentir mejor pero en estos momentos creo que la regla no aplica, Tomoyo y Meiling habían tratado de animarme llevándome a una discoteca pero definitivamente mi estado emocional seguía igual que cuando salí de mi casa. Mi familia no era de mucho dinero y últimamente los recursos de la casa bajaban cada vez más, mi padre ya no tenía dinero para pagar la hipoteca de la casa y obviamente el dinero no llovía del cielo, desde que murió mi madre, mi padre y yo sostenemos con creces (refiriéndome al esfuerzo) nuestro hogar, nunca nos faltó alimento y con suerte sostenemos el día actualmente, los ingresos decayeron cuando sin justificación alguna le bajaron el sueldo a mi padre y sospechaba que tendríamos que aportar el dinero que usaba para pagar mi universidad, pero últimamente había pensado que si conseguía un empleo podía conseguir pagar mis estudios y ayudar con la deuda a mi padre.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Ven a bailar, desde que has llegado no has dejado esa cara de preocupación, no has bebido nada y te la has pasado sentada toda la noche, se suponía que este día era para que disfrutaras como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo Meiling, quien había regresado de la pista junto con Tomoyo para beber un poco.

-Lo siento Meiling, de verdad que lo he intentado pero simplemente no dejo de darle vueltas al problema en mi mente.

Solté un suspiro y relaje mi espalda que se encontraba muy rígida, la luces de colores solo causaban pulsaciones en mi sien y mis ojos estaban hartos de ellas, de verdad me sentía mal al estar ahí adentro, me había prometido a mí misma por mi padre divertirme pero simplemente no podía deshacerme de mis cargas y lo único que hacía era hacerlas más pesadas, el ver a mi padre con una sonrisa diciendo que merecía divertirme y no ahogarme sola en casa fue lo único que hizo poner un pie fuera de casa, sobre mis estudios yo siempre trataba de mantener una calificación casi perfecta, mi orgullo y premio era ver la sonrisa en mi padre de satisfacción y que sus esfuerzos no son en vano, es por eso que en todo lo que hago trato de esforzarme, para mi significa mucho ser el orgullo de mi padre ya que nunca me permitió trabajar cuando tuve la oportunidad para ayudarle con los gastos, es por eso que he decidido trabajar en secreto y una vez que tenga lo suficiente decirle la verdad a mi papá.

-Si el problema sigue siendo el dinero ya te he dicho que puedo ayudarte Sakura, sabes que a mi madre no le importaría prestarles un poco de dinero.

-Gracias Tomoyo pero prefiero no seguir encadenando las deudas, prefiero encargarme de ello junto con mi padre, de alguna manera sé que podré solucionarlo.

-No entiendo de qué manera conseguirás tanto dinero Sakura.

-He pensado que tal vez podría trabajar medio turno en algún lugar, por ahora no es tanto dinero el que necesitamos pero si dejo pasar el tiempo cada vez se hará más grande y mi padre no puede solo-Meiling casi se atragantaba con la bebida a causa de la gran idea que acababa de decir, trato de calmarse un poco y soltó las mismas palabras que yo ya sabía desde un principio.

-Sabes muy bien que tu padre no permitirá que trabajes ¡Y mucho menos medio tiempo! ¿Te das cuenta de la locura que estás pensando?

Y claramente lo sabía, entendía perfectamente que mi padre me lo prohibirá pero necesitaba hacerlo, es por eso que decidí que confiaría en ellas para que me apoyaran a hacer esto, por primera vez yo les pedía ayuda más de las que ellas necesitaban de la mía.

-Es por eso que he decidido mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Y cómo diablos le harás creer a tu padre que no estás trabajando? –Meiling se terminó su bebida de un solo trago y volvió a pedir otro más, noté que detrás de ella había un chico en especial que no dejaba de quitarle la vista y Meiling estaba consciente de ello, es por eso que no dejaba de ondular su cabello de un lado a otro. Ella siempre había sido buena cuando de chicos se trataba, era una mujer muy bonita, es decir ¿A quién no le gusta una mujer con ojos rojizos y un perfecto cabello lacio? Sin mencionar lo favorecida que estaba.

-Y ahí es donde quería llegar, necesito su ayuda, mientras trabajo podríamos decir que estoy en sus casas para realizar algún trabajo de la escuela o algo por el estilo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta mentirle a tu padre, sobre todo cuando me tiene gran confianza-dijo Tomoyo sentándose a lado de mi con la mirada apenada.

Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, a lo largo de nuestras vidas ella ha llegado a establecer confianza en mi padre y es por eso que él sabía que cuando estaba con ella nada malo podía pasarme, se llevan muy bien y siempre me pregunta mi padre por Tomoyo, para mi ella es como una hermana, siempre cuida de mí y me aconseja sobre todo, pero en este momento yo necesitaba que ella me apoyara.

-Lo sé Tomoyo. Sé que tanto a ti como a mi padre no le agrada la idea pero necesito hacerlo y necesito tu apoyo.

-De acuerdo-Tomoyo soltó un poco de aire que llevaba dentro y encendió su celular para verificar la hora-Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vaya a buscar el carro.

Tomoyo se marchó del lugar y Meiling aprovecho el tiempo para entablar una conversación con el chico que la miraba fijamente, sin duda se veía que disfrutaba la noche, a ella siempre le encanta bailar y es por eso que aprovecha para lucirse en las pistas. Pasó el tiempo y Tomoyo no llegaba, decidí salir afuera para ver si se encontraba en el lugar donde lo estacionamos pero no se encontraba ahí, mi celular comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla apareció su nombre junto con una foto donde estábamos ella y yo en el centro comercial.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso con el auto?

-Se le ha ponchado una llanta y se lo han llevado al mecánico, tuve que acompañarlos y mi celular no encendía hasta ahora, ¿Podrías decirle a Meiling por favor si las dos toman un taxi juntas? No me agrada mucho la idea de que te vayas sola.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, ahora mismo se lo digo, nos vamos mañana.

Colgué la llamada y fui directo a la pista para encontrarme con Meiling, quien estaba con el mismo chico de hace un momento, camine hacia ella y no sé qué le habrá dicho el chico pero ella no paraba de reír.

-Escucha Meiling, siento interrumpirlos pero Tomoyo dice…

-¡Ah! Sobre eso, Ryu me ha invitado a ir a comer con él-¿Ryu? Supongo que así se llamaba el chico-y no podre acompañarlas-dijo Meiling interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-¡Oh! emm no te preocupes-le dije con una sonrisa.

No quería molestarla con mis problemas, suficiente cargas ya he hecho y prefería que ella se divirtiera, así que decidí arreglármelas yo sola y demostrar que podría cuidarme sola, Tomoyo era muy protectora conmigo, no demasiado pero en casos como estos si, salí de la discoteca y espere a que pasara algún taxi pero no pasaba nada, así que decidí caminar un poco hasta que encontrara un taxi, después de todo no podía hacer nada más, el frio afuera era insoportable por lo que me coloque la chaqueta que traía colgando en mis manos, llegue a un punto en el que ya no pasaban carros en la calle y llame al servicio de taxis para mandar uno por mí. Espere recargada en una de las bardas que estaban en la calle, volví a encender mi celular y había un mensaje de Tomoyo en mi bandeja.

" _Avísame en cuanto llegues"_

 _Atte.: Tomoyo D._

La calle estaba muy sola hasta que vi llegar una banda de señores del otro lado de la calle, me preocupe en cuanto vi que se acercaban hacia mí, no traía algún objeto duro como para defenderme así que solamente me quede en donde estaba, pensando que tal vez podría correr, pero no funcionaria, llevaba tacones y eso me lo impedía.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Estás sola muñeca?-uno de los señores se acercó más a mí y los demás se encontraban atrás de él-esta zona no es nada segura, mucho menos con nosotros en ella-pronuncio con voz áspera y un tono desagradable, su aliento olía a tabaco y salía humo de ella que con dificultad llegaba a verlo.

-¡No me llames muñeca! Y no estoy sola, en cualquier momento llegara mi novio-no se ni de donde se me ocurrió soltarle eso, pero supongo que tal vez eso los alejaría.

-Tienes garras muñeca ¿Dónde está tu novio? Porque yo no veo a nadie más aquí-Me tomo fuerte mente por las muñecas y empezó a acercar su boca a mi cuello, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el peor de los momentos, pero al contrario se escuchó un golpe fuerte y el sonido de una motocicleta.

-¡Sube a la motocicleta Kinomoto!-no sabía en ese momento quien me estaba gritando pero al suponer que sabía mi apellido pensé que era alguien a quien conocía, subí al asiento de atrás y el chico, rápido se integró a ella y acelero la motocicleta-¿Por dónde vives?-le di mi dirección y en el camino reconocí quien era la persona que me había salvado, se trataba de Eriol Hiragizawa, ingresó a la universidad conmigo en el 1 año, era uno de los amigos de Meiling ya que ella solía llevarse bien con los chicos-Te vi de lejos y pensé que tal vez necesitabas un poco de ayuda, bastante ayuda diría yo.

Fue bajando la velocidad cuando visualice mi casa, afloje mi agarre y baje de la motocicleta despacio aún sin poder analizar todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

-No te preocupes.

-No, claro que lo hago, si necesitas algo o ayuda en la escuela, no dudes en pedírmela, de alguna forma siento que te debo mucho-Eriol se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente soltó una sonrisa.

-Ya me pagaras de alguna forma después, solo, procura no estar sola a estas horas de la noche.

 **Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ya sé de qué forma me pagarás…**

 **-Definitivamente no, no somos niños de secundaria Eriol, además, a quien le debo es a ti, no a ¡Él!**

 **-No seas así Sakura, dijiste que me ayudarías y quiero que lo ayudes a él, además, nunca pensaste que el trabajo de cupido sería perfecto para ti**

 **-¿Me has visto cara de doctora corazón?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Corazón sin flechar**

El sol cada vez comenzaba a salir más rápido y en lo único que pensaba era en que se me hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero es que ¿A quién le gustaba levantarse temprano? Por lo menos a mí no, una vez que me cambie baje las escaleras muy rápido y noté que mi padre ya se había marchado, tome el jugo que se encontraba encima de la mesa y devore mi comida, tome mi mochila y fui corriendo a la parada del autobús, por desgracia tuve que perseguirlo hasta lograr que se detuviera, una vez que subí al autobús noté que a un lado de Kane se había sentado la misma chica de hace 5 meses aún, y eso seguía siendo poco común, tome el asiento más cercano a la puerta trasera y espere hasta llegar a la universidad, cuando salí del autobús Tomoyo ya estaba esperándome en la entrada, lo cual era extraño pues a esta hora ella ya debería estar en el salón.

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué bien que ya llegaste! Él profesor de Química no vino así que tendremos hora libre.

¿No había venido el profesor? Y yo preocupada por haber llegado 10 minutos tarde, Tomoyo observo a Kane alejarse de la mano de la anterior dicha chica.

-¿Nueva novia?-preguntó Tomoyo haciendo referencia a la chica que acompañaba a Kane.

-No, se llama Venecia y es de su mismo grupo, llegó hace meses y parece que no pierden el tiempo, llevan 5 meses saliendo-mi rostro decayó, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Kane después de lo que pasó, pero el que supiera si tenía novia y exactamente cuantos meses tenían siendo novios quería decir que me importaba, no sabía de qué manera pero lo hacía.

-¡¿5 Meses?!-casi grita Tomoyo, por fortuna Kane estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla

-¿Sorprendente, no? Jamás lo había visto durar tanto con una chica.

-¿Aún lo quieres?

-No lo sé Tomoyo, algunas veces creo que sí y otras creo que no, a veces me hace sentir que hay alguna esperanza cada vez que termina con una novia, pero creo que esta vez Venecia va ganando por mucho, de todos modos no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer-me di la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria a la de Kane, Tomoyo me siguió el paso y fuimos a dar hasta el jardín, era el lugar preferido de Tomoyo, no era que a mí no me gustase, de hecho en cierto punto me encantaba.

-Ni dejaría que hicieras algo por él, Sakura, es un patán que simplemente ilusiona a las chicas, ya te lastimó bastante.-dijo Tomoyo tomando asiento en las bancas que habían cerca de su árbol preferido.

Es cierto que ya me había lastimado, él recordar a Kane me hacía sentir como una tonta, nunca más había vuelto a mantener una conversación con él y en mi interior a veces quería que lo hiciera, porque yo tenía la esperanza de hacer lo que Venecia ya había hecho, demostrarle que podía tener una novia que durará más de una semana a la que realmente la tratara como una y el que Venecia hubiese logrado algo que yo no pude hacer, me desanimaba por completo, pero a la vez me sentía afortunada, en ocasiones los observaba peleándose por los celos de uno a otro y es que Kane pasaba más tiempo con chicas que con chicos y eso a Venecia le desagradaba y en ocasiones oía a Kane hablar de cómo se ligaba a varias chicas aun teniendo a Venecia. Cuándo veía a Kane pasar con su novia me hacía sentir que nunca podría pasar nada entre nosotros, lo que sentí por él fue decayendo hasta un punto en que me di cuenta que ya no me importaba lo que pasase con él, pero a veces cuando se cruzaba conmigo en los pasillos y me soltaba un pequeño "Hola Sakura" me hacía sentir pequeñas cosas que creí muertas y como dicen: "sentimientos que vuelven nunca se fueron" me hacía preguntar si todavía lo quería de la misma forma que antes y era una respuesta que aún no solucionaba y esperaba y se pudiera resolver pronto un con rotundo "No"

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Terminaron de arreglar el auto?

-Por fortuna si pero...

Todo, absolutamente todo iba bien hasta que escuche a Eriol gritar mi nombre a lo lejos con su sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Sakura!, ya sé de qué forma me pagaras -por un momento olvide que Tomoyo no sabía nada de lo que sucedió ayer hasta que vi su expresión desconcertada.

-¿Pagar qué? -preguntó Tomoyo

-Es que ayer...-pensé en taparle la boca a Eriol pero eso se vería demasiado extraño así que decidí interrumpirlo para recordarle que Tomoyo no se tenía que enterar absolutamente de nada.

-Ayer emm que te fuiste, me encontré a Eriol y jugamos cartas, acordamos que quien perdiera tendría que cumplir algo que el otro quisiese y yo perdí ¿Verdad Eriol?-Le di un pequeño pellizco por la espalda por haber abierto su gran bocota y lo notó así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirme la corriente.

-Por su puesto Sakura.

-¿Y qué es lo que hará Sakura?

-Eso es entre Sakura y yo, nadie más que nosotros puede saberlo, ni si quiera tu Tomoyo.- Tomoyo se quedó pensando un poco ya que lo que dijo Eriol y lo que dije yo no coincidía demasiado, se pasaba su mirada de Eriol a mí y eso me ponía nerviosa, para nada sabía mentir frente a Tomoyo, de algún modo u otro Tomoyo sabría la verdad, pero con Eriol apoyándome tenía un poco de ventaja.

Ella rodó los ojos y se marchó diciendo que estaría en el salón de química para que cuando terminara de hablar con Eriol me encontrará con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Eriol?

-He estado pensando exactamente en cómo me vas a pagar por guardar mi silencio y por salvarte así que he decido que tendrás que hacer un trabajo "solidario".

-¿A qué te refieres Eriol?-no era por nada pero el que hiciera referencia a hacer un trabajo "solidario" me desconcertaba bastante.

-Sí, te explicó-Eriol tomo asiento a un lado de mi para su mayor comodidad-como todos saben a Shaoran le gusta Meiling, no es nada que se esconda.

-Sí, lo sé-absolutamente todos los del grupo tenían presente que a Shaoran Li le gustaba Meiling y que aún ella lo sigue rechazando.

-Pues, el pobre de Shaoran sigue siendo rechazado y quiero que tú me ayudes a que eso cambié.

-Eriol, yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

-Claro que puedes, Meiling es tu amiga, tal vez si la convences un poco ellos podrían tener una cita y ella le podría dar una oportunidad...

-Espera Eriol, ¿Esto es una broma? Definitivamente no, no somos niños de secundaria Eriol.

-¡Por favor Sakura! No seas así, dijiste que me ayudarías y yo quiero que lo ayudes a él, además ¿Nunca pensaste que el trabajo de cupido sería perfecto para ti? Si no lo haces lamentablemente se me podrían escapar unas pequeñas palabras enfrente de Tomo...-chantaje, no podía faltar el chantaje de Eriol.

\- ¿Me has visto cara de doctora corazón? ¿Qué dice Shaoran de toda esta locura?

-A eso iba, Shaoran no sabe nada de esto ni lo tiene que saber, nadie más que tú y yo lo podemos saber Sakura, eso arruinaría todo.

Me quedé pensando por un momento en la decisión que iba a tomar, pensándolo bien, creo que sería muy fácil lograr que ocurriera algo entre Meiling y Shaoran, solo tenía que hacer que Meiling se diera cuenta de el gran chico que era Shaoran, pero primero tenía que saber exactamente cuáles eran las cosas que hacían que Shaoran fuese un gran chico, cursamos juntos varios años pero nunca en mi vida le había hablado, así que exactamente no sabía cómo iba a empezar.

-¿Solo es una cita verdad?-le pregunté a Eriol.

-Una simple cita.

-De acuerdo, pero para hacer esto tengo que mantener una relación de amigos con Shaoran y no sé cómo le hablaré ni con que excusa.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, le diré que eres una gran amiga y lo eres-me guiño el ojo, sabía que en el fondo lo decía porque lo iba a ayudar-así que en cualquier momento lo traeré conmigo para que tu empieces con el plan.

-Lo que digas Eriol, tengo...es decir, tenemos clase en 5 minutos.

-Nos vemos después Sakura.

Llamé a Tomoyo para decirle que la esperaba en el salón de química, mientras me quedaba pensando en la locura que acababa de hacer y lo que pronto haría, también en lo que le diría a Tomoyo para que no se enterara de nada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola chica/os perdón por no actualizar antes pero hasta tuve el tiempo de escribir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias a quienes dejaron su review y marcaron la historia, les mando muchos saludos (** **Serena Azul** **,** **nadia guadalupe myn** **,** **Shadwood** **,** **Guest** **,** **ELISA LUCIA V 2016** **,** **Sakura76** **,** **Wendy702** **,** **Mar0608** **,** **Ipanicked** **,** **Mitzuki HammyCat** **,** **eacg** **,** **mariacd1** **,** **mepulido** **y** **3** **) la/os leo en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Adelantos:**

 **Tome mi mochila y salí caminando en reversa, fijando mi vista en Tomoyo quien platicaba sobre algunos detalles con la maestra.**

 **-Hola.**

* * *

 **Choque con aquella persona que me había saludado, voltee a ver quién era, no era una voz que yo oyera mucho, me resultaba un tanto extraña aquella voz, cuando me di la vuelta note que estaba a escasos centímetros de besarle, mi reacción fue demasiado rápida como para alejarme de él.**

 **-Lo siento.-le respondí, sin contestar su saludo**

 **-¡Sakura! Tenemos que irnos-dijo Tomoyo, quien ya había salido del salón con su mochila.**

 **-Ya voy Tomoyo-No tuve tiempo de despedirme, por alguna extraña razón tenía mis mejillas rojas, supongo que fue por lo apenada que estaba, era mi culpa por ser tan tonta.**

 **-¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Te gusta?**

 **-Claro que no Tomoyo, no digas tonterías, además a él…**

 **-Podría ser que el cambie de opinión**

 **-En cualquier caso no me gusta en lo más mínimo**


End file.
